


Red vs Blue One-Shots

by FelixTucker



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Poor Washington, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project Freelancer, Tuckington - Freeform, churboose - Freeform, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTucker/pseuds/FelixTucker
Summary: Red vs Blue One-shots! Tuckington, Churboose, MaineWash, and more!





	1. Tuckington - All I Want Is You

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters or art

This is super fucking angsty with a happy ending.

TW: Anxiety Attack  
\-----

Agent Washington has lost many people in his life, and he didn't plan on losing more. Thats why he never made friends with the Reds or the Blues. He was avoiding any form of friendship between him and everyone else, until he fell for one of the idiots.

Out of all people, he fell in love with the player. Just his fucking luck. He tried many times to suppress his feelings, but they always came back.

You'd think after a year of being with him, he would have found a way to suppress his feelings, but that only ever happens in movies. Never in real life.

Little did Wash know, Tucker isn't all that bad of a guy. After all, he did fall for a ex-freelancer with PTSD that never gets sleep, living on coffee and pure hate.

Everybody knew they were in love. Well, everybody except them. Church, or, Epsilon, whatever the fuck he's calling himself now, and Sarge have a bet going, Sarge thinks Wash will accidentally admit his love for Tucker, Church thinks Tucker will man up and tell him.

It's been weeks since they saw each other, and to put it nicely, Wash wasn't doing to good.

He thought they left him. Left him like everybody else did. Like York, or North and South, like Delta, like everyone.

He did everything he usually does to keep himself busy, but nothing worked. He ran, he did papers, hell, he even tried to talk to a sock puppet Caboose gave him. Nothing.

He was about to give up, until something could be heard, screaming for him.

"Wash! Get the fuck over here! Caboose needs to take his meds!"

So they didn't leave me... fuck, I look horrible...

As he was about to go to in the bathroom to wash off his tear stained face, Tucker ran in the base.

Tucker froze, "Dude, were you crying?"

"No, now please leave, Captain Tucker"

He knew that was the only thing he was going to get from the guy, being told to leave.

But he didn't. He stayed.

"I said leave, Tucker" His voice was shaking, he could barely keep it together.

He was still facing the other way, ashamed.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong" Wash knew Tucker wansn't going to stop, but it was worth a try.

It was like his whole life flashed before his eyes. The death of all his friends, York, North, South, the memories of Epsilon, flashing as if they were his own. Vivid memories. Memories of loved ones, the way they were forced to split.

"I'm sorry" His voice was trembling, on the very brink of breaking down.

"Wash, what do you have to be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong!"

When those words left Tucker's mouth, he realized what Wash was sorry for. He was sorry for York, Epsilon, the troops that died under his commands, but the thing he was mostly sorry for, Maine.

"There was nothing you could do, Maine knew he wasn't going to make it when he took the hit." Fuck. Tucker knew he struck a cord when Wash suddenly froze.

The only thing Wash got from that was "he took the hit". He knew it. It was all his fault. If he hadn't had been so stupid, weak, and so much of a disappointment, Maine wouldn't have been killed.

"It should have been me. I was weak, I let my guard down! Don't you understand!?" Now he had done it. Wash was done. He was sobbing at this point.

"Was-"

"NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE!" Trembling, Wash got up, walking towards Tucker

"Lavernius Tucker. Leave."

"No. We need to talk about this" Stern voice. No. Can't be happening. Not happening. Not again.

His breath hitched.

He hated attacks. Colors too bright, sounds too loud. He hated it. He hated all of it.

"Fuck!" He recognized what was happening. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Wash. Breath. In. Out. Repeat. Follow my breath. In and out. There you go." Tucker was trying, he really was, but he didn't know how to deal with this kind of thing.

"Why didn't you let me die?" The pain in this voice made Tucker want to cry. He didn't let him die because he loved him.

"I didn't let you die because you mean something to me. You fucking dumbass, I didn't let you die because I love you."

"I love you too, Lavernius."


	2. Grimmons - Blue Isn't You're Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of a kinda fluff / just kinda light one. imo this isnt the best, but its not the worst

"Suck it Blues! Fuck! Suck it Reds! Haha!"

Thats all he heard. All. Fucking. Night.

"Simmons! You should come back before I eat you're secret stash of candy!"

Simmons and Grif knew he would anyways, but hey, it was worth a shot.

"Of course you would, fatass"

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to work all these math problems for Sarge by myself~"

"Grif, you don't even know how to do math."

"Hey! Fuck off, kiss-ass! I know how to do math!"

"Grif, shut the hell up! Simmons, get your ass down and help me with these fancy do-hickeys in Lopez!"

"Son of a bitch!" The 'orange' and maroon solders said at the same time.

"Fine, Grif, I'm here, now what?"

"Now, you help me raid Sarge's room, and steal all the food in there!"

They were never heard from after that day. It was assumed that Sarge killed Grif, and Simmons ran, changed his name, and started a new life with Lopez.


	3. Docnut - Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, this isnt the best and tbh isnt my favorite

"Hey, Donut?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"What's a selfie?"

To say Donut was smiling was an understatement. His grin was so wide it was about to run off his face.

"A selfie is a picture you take with you and your friends! Do you want to take a selfie?"

As soon as the word 'friend' came out, Doc stopped smiling. His eyes glossed over, but he didn't cry. He couldn't cry, because Donut would know his feelings.

"Or boyfriends" Donut muttered under his breath

"Selfie?" Was the childish reply from the not-a-doctor doctor

"Maybe selfie can be our forever?"

"Maybe it can"

Time Skip

*3 years later*

The war was over, they won against Felix, Locus fled, never showing his face again, Donut could go back to the small bakery that he worked at before, Doc going back to med school. That year, on March 12th, Doc got down on one knee, and asked Donut to marry him, and of course, their wedding was pink and purple.


	4. Grimmons - Trouble In Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones really short, but i think its cute!

Grif never did his work, and he was proud of that. Sarge would yell at him to get off his lazy ass and do something productive, but did he ever listen? No, he didn't. He only did things when Simmons asked him to, if it was anything that required physical work he would find a way around it. 

He wasn't really phased when he heard Sarge's usual screaming, but this time it was a bit different. It wasn't just Sarge who was mad, it was also Simmons. Donut had put pink glitter all over Simmons clothes again. Grif leisurely walked towards the commotion, not even slightly phased by the yelling.

"What's going on? You woke me up from my nap." 

"Donut put his pink glitter shit all over my clothes! Again!" 

He seemed a bit angry, but not to the point where he would explode. At least it wasn't his robot parts, that would have been a whole other problem. He could just wash his clothes and move on with his day. 

Grif decided to be nice and help him out, he would change things from the washer to the dryer, and sit with Simmons to watch his favorite show so he calmed the hell down.

Simmons started to fall asleep somewhere in the middle of the most boring episode, leaning on Grif's shoulder for comfort. Of course, he didn't complain. Simmons soon fell asleep, still leaning on Grif's shoulder. Grif himself soon fell asleep, being woken up from his daily nap and actually doing work, made him more tired than usual.

They both fell asleep, leaning on each other, which Donut saw as the perfect photo opportunity.


	5. Churboose - Morning, Buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another really short one, but this ones a tad bit sad! I promise theyll be longer, and im working on some that are 400+ words!

Church was never very empathetic, it wasn't his fault. He was an AI after all. He couldn't relate to people when they were sad, because the only thing he felt sad about was Tex. So when he met Caboose, he didn't know how to feel. He knew there was something wrong with him, but he didn't know how to help him.

He made his lunch every morning, even though they were stuck in the middle of goddamn nowhere. 

He would tell him bedtime stories so he could sleep well, turn on nightlights and tuck him in. He was basically his fucking parent at this point. He could always just stop doing this if Caboose was such a nuisance to him, so why didn't he? He always complained about how much Caboose was annoying him and how he wouldn't just shut the hell up. 

It was because he couldn't, he felt like he needed to do these small acts for the younger man. God, he felt like a dad. He enjoyed seeing the smile on Caboose's face when he got home from trying to negotiate with the reds, when he woke up with him cuddling in their bed, even when they went into the living room to watch their favorite movies.

Sadly, after a while, Church left. He left and everything started to fade. Caboose would wake up in the morning and expect his lunch to be packed and a greeting from Church, but that didn't come.

It never came.


End file.
